15 May 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-05-15 ; Comments *Start of show: "I was trying to remember what the Finnish for 'hello' was, but I've forgotten it." (Show the previous Wednesday was from Finland.) *''"No cup final triumphalism in this programme."'' Liverpool had beaten Arsenal 2-1 to win the FA Cup at the weekend. Peel went for a six-mile walk for the whole period of the match, to make sure Liverpool won. Wife Sheila phoned him up with the final score and he says he broke down in floods of tears. *The Eurovision Song Contest had been on the same night as the FA Cup final. "It really was I think the worst ever. Spectacular in its dreadfulness ... majestic in its awfulness. If I say I can't wait until next year's, that would be a bit of an exaggeration, but it is going to have to go some to match this year's." *Captain Beefheart track is the final one from Lick My Decals Off, Baby. The unavailable 1970 album had been played in whole over a series of shows. Session *Mouse On Mars, #4. Recorded 2001-05-02. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Icarus Line: Feed a Cat to Your Cobra (LP – Mono) Sweet Nothing *Revolutionaries: Killo-Roit (12” single) Crown starts at 33 *White Stripes: Red Death At 6:14 (LP – Sympathetic Sounds of Detroit) Sympathy For The Record Industry *Mouse On Mars: Actionist Respoke (Peel Session) *Ladytron: I'm With the Pilots (LP – 604) Invicta Hi-Fi *John Lee Hooker: Numbers Blues (CD – House Rent Boogie) Ace *Bolz Bolz: Human Race (2xCD - Human Race) Longhaul *Baptist Generals: Wrath You (LP - Band Kits) Quality Park *Captain Beefheart: Flash Gordon's Ape (LP –Lick My Decals Off, Baby) Straight *Mouse On Mars: Introduce (Peel Session) *Harry Parry & His Radio Sextet featuring Doreen Villiers: I May Be Wrong (Pig's Big 78 2001) Parlophone *Can Can Heads: Exit Cement City (EP – Cricket Okasada) Verdura *Esther Ofei: All Squared (EP – All Squared) Sheer *My Bloody Valentine: (When You Wake) You're Still In A Dream (LP – Isn't Anything) Creation *Simon Joyner: Hotel Suite (LP – Hotel Lives) Truckstop *Mouse On Mars: Dual Orgast (Peel Session) *Wednesdays: Wolves That Miss Their Lambs (single – Spirit War) Estrus *Jumbo: Man Part 3 (LP – Jumbo) Cargo *Man: And Castles Rise In Childrens' Eyes (LP - Revelation) Pye *Stakka & Skynet: Isolation (LP – Clockwork) Underfire *Benny Goodman's Boys: Blue (& Broken Hearted) (CD – Flashbacks 4: Heartbreakers/Blue & Lonely) Trikont *Airport Girl Between Delta & Delaware (LP - Honey, I'm An Artist) Fortuna Pop *Mouse On Mars: Presence (Peel Session) *Joe Ninety: Another Tuesday Song (CD – Lifetime Of Empty Threats) Bombed Out *Sounds: Sweet Sixteen (CD – Modern Vocal Groups Volume 5) Ace *Tractor Kings: Today Is The Day (LP - Sunday Night) Mud *Today Is The Day: The Man Who Loves To Hurt Himself (2xCD - Contaminated 3.0) Relapse File ;Name *a) 06. John Peel 15-05-01 *b) John Peel (Mouse On Mars Session) 02.05.01 ;Length *a) 02:00:17 *b) 00:07:17, 00:08:21, 00:06:38, 00:07:23 ;Other *b) Session tracks with links - 320kbps (zip file) ;Available *a) John Peel Torrent Compilation 9 of 17 (1994-2001) and http://www.mediafire.com/file/5r0xnb9pey317gu/06._John_Peel_15-05-01.mp3 *b) Life Has Surface Noise Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Speed Moment